


The Price of Freedom

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost Rape, Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Angst, Biting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Heats/Ruts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles, Mentions of Rape, Omega Eren, Profanity, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could it be that Levi was in the wrong place, at the wrong time? Or at the right place, at the right time? I guess you can't pick and choose when and where you find your soul mate, even in the most unlikely of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Underground

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of an old fic I'd discontinued, and due to some requests, I've decided to come out of hiatus and give it another try! The plot will stay the same, but I scrapped a lot of it.  
> WARNING: The first chapter is extremely angsty, with non-con as well as violence and gore. Please, if that triggers you do not read.  
> PS: I switched POV around the end of the story, so be prepared for it.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters, only the plot.  
> Chapter length ranges, with a minimum of five pages to a maximum of twelve. I'm going to try to make updates every Sunday, no promises though.

The streets of The Underground were lit softly by the tall lamps from above. The lights flickered on and off, for a brief moment I wondered when they would stop working for good.  I made sure to stay close to the shadows as I walked. I thumbed the hilt of my dagger lightly at my side and continued walking on high alert, my Alpha instinct making me hyper-aware of my surroundings. 

It had been years since I’ve been in The Underground. Unwanted memories resurfaced as I took in the all too familiar surroundings. I squashed them down as quickly as they came, and swallowed in distaste as I remembered the mission that brought me back down here in the first place. 

Erwin, the man that brought me and my long deceased friends out of this hell hole, was the one that had sent me right back. Claiming I had the most experience. That was true, considering I had spent the larger half of my life surviving down here in the first place. He ordered me to take a hit out on someone that had done the monarchy wrong. Like I could give a shit about the monarchy anyway, but it was an order. An order given to him by his commander who owed someone a favor, and I suppose I was the one doing his biding. The Alpha noble had stolen some of the riches from the king, or some shit. I didn’t really give a fuck about the details on the crime. All I needed was his name and face. Just as long as I got paid, I didn't care too much about who I was killing.  

Unfortunately, my job was already done by the time I got to the man’s hide out shelter. Damn, I was looking forward to a little bit of blood and violence to.  He hadn’t been living underground very long, as we expected. Maybe two weeks? It was all the time needed for the surrounding gangs to hear word of it, and come to kill the man themselves. Apparently they hated the cruel noble more than the Monarchy. Assuming because of the way the man’s body was left as a mess of broken limbs and a slit throat. For whatever reason, I couldn’t give a shit about. 

I sighed under my breath, hoping I’d still get paid for the time I wasted and the troubles I went through to find the man. I had been looking for him around the city for a week now, only to find him already lying in a pool of his own blood. It was like coming home to find someone had eaten the last piece of cake, the one that belonged to you.  

I finally made it out of the red light district, leaving the disgusting sent of over used Omegas behind me. I was no stranger to how brothel’s worked down here. The only chance surviving as an Omega in the underground was to join a brothel, or try to escape. The second was near impossible. 

The streets became quitter and quitter as I walked, unnaturally so. I could smell something in the air, undistinguishable because of distance. It was only after I had walked another ten, maybe fifteen minutes that I could detect what had stirred my uneasiness. 

The smell hit me hard in the face. In the air was the delectable scent of an unclaimed and unmarked Omega. Male, by the smell. My head tilted back slightly to take in the overwhelming scent. It was a lot sweeter, and more fragrant. As I drew closer, my senses heightened. Heat. I could smell the unclaimed, unmated Omega boy’s heat. 

I stopped for a second and groaned, closing my eyes tight, and adjusting my body to the direction of where the smell was coming from. As an unmated alpha, I’m compelled to follow my instincts to go claim that boy, but I have enough self-restraint not to.  

A part of me wanted to investigate, whilst the other remained docile to the urge to seek out the source of that delectable scent. It was only the smell of the omega’s great distress and fear that brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes and listened more carefully. For some ungodly reason, it had me on high alert. 

I could smell four more scents. All Alpha. Whether it was concern, or competitiveness that brought me in the direction of the distressed Omega, I wouldn't know.  

It wasn’t long before the sound of rough voices met my ears. My footsteps lead me down a few alleys until I reached a small clearing glowing red by a small bonfire lit in a tin trashcan. I could see the shadows of three of the men, but the other one was hidden. I muffled my foot steps as I creeped closer. I could hear the men’s voice’s as I stayed with my back pressed to the edge of the corner. 

“What a feisty one, huh Delvin?” A rough voice joked amongst the men, attracting laughs from the rest. A frightened whimper escaped the circle of men and made its way to my ears. 

“He won’t be a ball of spit fire once we fuck it out of em’ right? Now will he?” The Alpha’s laughed and I sneered. 

From where I stayed crouched, the Omega's pheromones were strong. The delectably sweet smell of the Omega almost had me thinking unclearly, if not for my anger towards the men. 

“L-Let go of m-me!” I heard a cry of anger come from the struggling Omega and was shocked. Normally when Omega’s are in heat they get very emotional, and are frightened very easily. There submissive instincts, especially when they’re in heat like this, would compel them to roll over and present themselves to another alpha’s dominance. This kid was fighting back! Interesting. 

 I peeked an eye out from around the corner and couldn’t hide the look of disgust that adorned my normally steely gaze. The largest of the four Alpha men had the kid bent over a closed trash ben, with the Omega's right arm held uncomfortably behind his back. The lead alpha was stroking the boy’s hair and sniffing at his scent gland. From where I stood, I could only see the back of the man and the other three behind him. The poor Omega’s legs and whole lower body was exposed by looking in between the Alphas legs. 

The Omega must have said something to make the dominant Alpha angry, before I had a chance to stop the cruel treatment the dominant reeled his hand back to deliver a harsh slap to the kids face. I couldn’t contain my rage at the kids’ mistreatment. Sure, I’ve been told that I was “emotionless” but that didn’t mean I didn’t have a heart. 

“What the fuck do you guys think you’re doing?” A low, but threatening growl escaped my throat as I stood to face the group of men. The three that weren’t distracted with the vulnerable Omega turned, with hostile looks on their faces. The fourth one spared a single, sly glance over his shoulder before tugging the boy up with his hair from where he had him pinned and he threw him to the ground harshly. The boy let out another whimper, and a cry of pain as he landed on his wrist in a painful way. He coughed, and his body tensed with his own actions as if it were painful. 

I could finally see what the poor kid looked like. The small, vulnerable Omega looked freighted and hurt. He looked no older than sixteen or seventeen. His hair looked dark brown, possibly because of how dirty it was. His complexion was tan, almost a golden tan. When I saw his face clearly, my heart almost stopped at the sight. The boy’s face was red and covered in numerous scratches and dirt. His full pink lips were slightly chapped, but feminine nonetheless. He was quivering, and when we met gazes, I was in shock of his beautiful bright green eyes, containing illusions of amber and gold. He was wearing a tattered old and oversized long sleeve green shirt, and he tried to pull it down to cover his exposed crotch and cut up, bruised legs. His Omega form was small compared to the monsters of men hovering over him. I watched pitifully as he crawled away from them and into the corner covered in shadows. 

“Well, I would invite you to join us, but I don’t think my friends here like to share our catches with strangers.” I growled and revealed the dagger I had holstered. The men laughed at their “leaders” joke. I wanted to kill _all of them_. Something about there disgusting bodies hovering over the boy made me sick with worry and hatred. 

The four men took defensive stances around me once they saw me reveal a weapon, and took out their own shiv’s. The one closest launched himself at me, and I met him eagerly. This one wasn’t as big as the leader, and he wasn’t that smart either, that I could tell. His swing was too wide, so I could see an opening clearly. My blade impaled him deep in his gut, and I twisted the hilt of my dagger, causing the man to cough up blood, the edges of the splatter just making it to my cheek. I pushed the guy off of my shoulder in disgust, barely noticing as the last of his life left his eyes. His body hit the ground in a mess of limbs and liquid crimson. There was a brief moment of silence before I turned around to meet the glare of the leader of the group of thugs. I would be lying if I were to say I wasn't a bit disappointed of how short the fight was. Well, shit. I thought this would be more fun. 

The remaining three men stood in shock, and with a smirk, the leader of the small band stepped forward, challengingly. 

The smell of hostile Alpha’s in the air drifted, alerting anyone in a one hundred meter radius to stay the fuck away from the challenge of dominance. Levi may be a lot shorter than the man, but underneath the clothing he was packed tight with muscle and scars from old fights. This was no longer a struggle to help out the Omega boy, without realizing, it had now turned into an all-or-nothing battle for dominance.  

I took the satisfaction of the first move, and lunged forward with my dagger raised. I had my left hand gripped firmly around the hilt and my right hand at the back of it to provide more force as I charged. The man met with me, equal in strength, but lacking in speed. He barely had enough time to raise his blade to block my own before it made its home in the center of his chest.  Both men’s muscles bulged in effort to push off one another, only one seemed to be virtually free of sweat and wounds.  

The high pitched sound of metal on metal sounded off one another’s weapons as the men’s blades separated. Levi planted his right foot down and charged. Because of his smaller features, he was able to out maneuver the much taller and buffer man. He was sluggish in his counter moves and it didn’t take long for Levi to find an opening whilst playing around with the other man. All he had to do was dodge around to find the man’s weakness. With his shorter stature, it wasn’t hard to do so. He had the man right where he wanted him to be when he found the chink in the man’s defensive stance. 

With a hard glare, Levi stepped into the small window of opportunity and buried his dagger through the man’s ribs under his left underarm. A perfect route to the beating muscle. There was a gross sounding crack as his ribs gave under pressure, he pressed down hard on the hilt so it sank deeper. He met the eyes of his challenger, and almost smiled at the man’s shocked face. Levi planted the bottom of his boot against the large man’s chest and pushed to easily pull his dagger out. The man collapsed just like his other comrade, crimson liquid oozing from the wound. As he lay their dying, he looked up at him in hatred, and Levi showed no emotion to his victory. At least this one was a bit of a challenge. 

The remaining two scampered not long after their leader. They didn’t intervene because it was obviously a challenge directed towards their leader for dominance, leaving the Omega behind.  

"Tch." I scowled, wiping the blood from my first victim off my cheek.  

After the two remaining slums vanished, I stepped forward making my way to the teal eyed boy in the corner.  I panted slightly as the adrenaline slowly left my body.  As I got closer, I could tell his scent had changed. The boy had went from hostile to outright terrified as he watched the spill of blood take place over him. He had witness in horror the bloodshed, and the primal growls let out by the fight between the Alphas.  

The boy was trying helplessly to blend in with the wall at this point, and when I knelt down in front of him, he cowered away from me. He tucked his face into the shelter of his hands that were covered by the over-sized shirt. The poor Omega was trembling uncontrollably, and trying desperately to muffle his broken sobs into his shirt. His knees were drawn close, and I could smell the slick as it dripped between his legs. Fear and distress was radiating off the boy in waves. In a short time, because of his emotional insatiability, he turned from spitting fire at the thugs, to being just a broken, helpless Omega. He was lucky the men weren’t in a rut, or they would have taken him without hesitation. 

I could have left him. I could have just dropped him off at the nearest brothel. At least there he would be treated better in the shape he was in. But I didn't. I don't think I'll never know why either. 

I reached out with both hands, aiming to lift him up from where he sat. Apparently, I had underestimated the strength he still had in his shape. 

Just as my finger's brushed his sides, the Omega jerked away. He made a futile attempt at standing whilst I was crouched, only to fall back down and continue to get away on his hands and knees.  

He was scared of me, scared of what I was. _Another alpha_ , another person to potentially harm him. I had to find someway to get him to calm the hell down, or he would never stop. 

The Omega wasn't able to go far, obviously. Being in heat for an Omega meant long periods of weakness and disorientation.  

Not thinking much of it, I reached around to grip at his sides just under his armpits. He must have had a few broken ribs because as soon as I did that he screamed out in pain. Immediately his body went limp under my touch and he sobbed at the pressure against his hurt sides. I pulled back as if he were on fire and I couldn't touch him. 

"Fuck." I cursed, not knowing what to do as he cried and still scrambled to get away. 

My hand shot out for his ankle, pulling his body underneath me to keep him from moving. His body continued to writhe as I twisted him gently on his back and caught one of his hands as it made its way to punch me in the face.  

With his free hand, he pushed at my chest and let out a pitiful-sounding growl in attempt to get me off. Getting tired of his shit, I gave up.  

"Stop." I didn't yell, I didn't growl or hiss or do anything. For the first time, I used my alpha tone on an omega. 

Alpha voice's can be severely disabling for an Omega, holding a certain roughness and gentleness designed to keep them in check, or if they turn rowdy or disobedient. In this case, it worked like a charm. 

 **POV Change**  

The Omega's fist loosened in my hand, his other fell to his mouth to stifle more cries as his body relaxed and went still. Slowly, he submitted himself. He barred his neck, turning it over in acquiescence to the dominant Alpha hovering above.  

He shivered and waited. The boy was expecting the Alpha to claim him. To roughly tear of his clothes and mark his skin as his for the taking. He expected to be raped, violated, hit, bitten, abused, left for dead... 

But he wasn't.  

Instead, his shaking body was enveloped in the soft fabric of Levi's Scouting Legion overcoat. The green fabric easily wrapped around his body, the Alpha weary of his broken ribs as he pulled it around his tiny form. Even as he let out a sob, and the Alpha pulled him close to his chest in a tight embrace, the Omega was scared.  

His center of gravity shifted from laying on the soft dirt, to being pressed up against a muscled chest and a soft linen shirt. The Omega's hands shot forward to grip at the material, twisting it in his hands and pushing away from the Alpha's embrace.  

"N-No."  

 **POV Change**  

My chest constricted, the words so softly murmured were broken with cries and fear. I didn't know what I was doing until I had started doing it. 

"Shh." I cooed, moving the hand I wasn't using to support his body up to the back of the Omega's head. I guided his face gently into my shoulder, sliding my hand down to rub soft circles into his back as I whispered reassuring words into his ear.  

The Omega fell asleep like that. Nodding off to whispered hushes and soft reassurances. In the arms of an Alpha who didn't no absolutely what, in the ever-loving fuck, he was doing.


	2. the Lion and the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to trust me. In fact, you don't have to do anything. You can walk right out of here, you can open that door and waltz out like the king of the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches, ha. I apologize for the late update, there really is no excuse for it besides procrastination. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was inspired by the song "the Lion and the Wolf" by Thrice. Enjoy!

_What_ _in the hell_ _have I gotten myself into?_ I thought, moving my hand to better support the limp body resting against me.  

I didn't know how long the Omega had been sleeping against my shoulder as I carried him. If I were to guess by the now-cold tears soaked into my shirt and his even breathing, maybe thirty to forty-five minutes. The walk to my hideout in the Underground was a tedious one, containing several turns and many measured footsteps. After all, if one wanted to survive in such an unforgiving place, you had to not only learn how to be discreet, but to blend in with everything as well. It was even harder to seem normal, now that I was carrying an unclaimed Omega. An unmated one in heat, no less. 

"Tch." I scowled, thinking how hard this was going to be to explain to Hange. What was I supposed to do, let the brat die? Let him be mounted, and then fucked raw by a group of fucking horny-ass Alpha's? (A/N: no pun intended) Dammit, I didn't have a single clue how to take care of the lower dynamic. For now, I suppose I'll bring him back to the hideout and explain all this shit to Hange. She can deal with it, this wasn't in my damned job description. 

I pressed his body closer to me, making sure the green overcoat was securely wrapped around his small Omega-sized body. For once I was grateful for his petite size. If he were any bigger I would have one hell of a problem getting him somewhere safe. Instead as I held him in front of me he looked like a sack of potatoes. 

I let out a relieved breath as the sight of my home-away-from-home came into view. It felt like the air in my lungs seemed to be painfully compressed the longer I stayed out in the open, so I quickly made it up the rickety old staircase and out of the sheath of darkness that was the Underground.  

As the door closed shut with an audible 'click', the tiny hands gripping my shirt tightened. I stood still, still holding him in my arms in the center of a bare living room. I waited, looking down until a head poked out from underneath the green fabric.  

I didn't expect to be so caught of guard with his eyes. In the cover of darkness the green orbs were vibrant. Now in the soft glow of the candlelight, they were the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. Although dirty, I could make out the soft pastel pink of his cherubic-like cheeks and his long, dark eyelashes. His soft lips set in a confused line were the next thing that caught his interest.  

He was the most _beautiful_ Omega, no _person_ I had ever seen in my life. I could barely keep the astonishment off my face.  

That is, until the fucking brat punches me right in the mouth.  

He fell from my arms in a tangle of limbs and fabric, luckily half on the small couch cushion and half off. The Omega let out a squeak of pain, before struggling in vain to stand on week legs. He whimpered through his struggle, arms and legs sluggish through his heat-dazed brain.  

 For once in my life, I had become speechless. This little brat, this fucking Omega, had the nerve to punch me in the face. Granted, it didn't hurt one bit. But it had stunned me long enough to just watch as he wormed his way out of the over coat and look up at me. His eyes held a sense of vulnerability, while still remaining hostile. His hand started clutching his side in pain, refusing to let his guard down.  

"Get away from me." As much as the Omega tried, in the state he was in it was impossible for him to sound even some-what intimidating. His voice cracked mid-way through, and he drew his knees up closer to his body. It was as if we were back in the alley way all over again.  

With a long, drawn out sigh I slowly knelt down to his eye level.   Slowly, I extended my right hand out to him. He drew back as far as he could without falling over, but I persisted.  

I flicked him on the forehead, hard.  

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" His hands flung up to caress the now reddening spot right in the middle of his forehead, scowling at me as he massaged out the pain.  

"Don't be a fucking brat about this. I saved your ass, and all you've been is an ungrateful, whiny bitch about it. I'm not gonna' hurt you or-." My inner Alpha groaned at the delicate scent pouring from the Omega's pores, and I scrunched my nose to keep from growling in challenge. "Or force myself on you, so quit fucking being scared and just trust me." I growled out lowly, looking into his emerald eyes for any doubt.  

"Really, and how the hell do you expect me to trust you, Alpha?" The jab was meant to be used as a derogatory slur, it wasn't supposed to make me clench my teeth to keep me from growling and mounting the little shit. _But he did have a point._   

I sighed again, realizing just how hard it was going to be to handle the Omega. With a softer voice, but still maintaining an indifferent attitude, I spoke again. 

"You don't have to trust me. In fact, you don't have to do anything. You can walk right out of here, you can open that door and waltz out like the king of the world." I cut my eyes, and watched his gaze sharpen.  

My voice seemed to lower an octave, my Alpha tone presenting itself in an attempt to get my point across to the foolish brat. 

"But don't expect me to help you if you get caught again. In fact, don't expect anyone to help you at all. It's a big, bad world out there kid. And outside are the lions and the wolves."  

I walked over and opened the door for emphasis, leaning against the old wood and grimacing at the stale, cold air.  

"So what's it gonna' be?" The Omega looked from me to the door, debating. Finally, his gaze rested on me.  

"Which one are you then? The lion or the wolf?" Again, it was an ambiguous question. But it was a question nonetheless. With a toothy smirk, I walked back over to the Omega after shutting the door and squatted back down again. 

"I'm a bit of both, in a way. But I won't hurt you." Eren's eyes flashed, in a bare second there was fear in them. Fear, and then acquiescence.  

"If you would have me, I'd like to stay. At least until-." The boy shivered, his body shaking under the weight of his inner Omega demanding attention. "At least until my heat passes."  

I nodded, observing his features before finally asking:  

"What's your name?" 

"Eren. Eren Jaegar." Eren, huh? I liked the name, it was fitting.  

"Well, brat. Names' Levi." I extended a hand to help him to his feet, and Eren looked at it. He was still uncertain, and when I sniffed the air there was still an ample amount of distress pheromones.  

Rather than accepting help, Eren persisted. "It's fine, I think I can-." He slowly began to stand, only to stop and let out a sudden cry of pain. It was his broken ribs, no doubt, protesting against the pull to work his muscles around the wounded area. He doubled over, his knees almost falling out from under him.  

Just then, a wave of heat drifted from his scent glands. My vision swam red for the briefest of seconds, and my mouth watered at the smell.  

With barely a second to spare, I caught Eren in my arms. His scent's were growing crazy; fear, distress, pain all emitted from his body, his heat making these emotions only stronger. I hoisted his light body up bridal-style, carrying him to the only bedroom in the dilapidated home.  

He was trying so hard to muffle his whimpers, both hands covering his mouth as he breathed in and out from his nose. Tears stung his eyes, and he let himself be carried and laid down on a king-sized mattress. 

"Don't fucking move, you'll just make it worse for you. I'm calling a friend, don't worry. She's a Beta, you can trust her." I didn't wait for his answer, opting to pull off his poor excuse for shoes and throw them to the floor.   

I hurried to the kitchen, grimacing as every few seconds there was a wail of pain from the bedroom. Dammit, at this rate he'll end up bringing us unwanted attention with his screams, as well as his scent. I had to work quick, but my Alpha instincts roared at me to comfort the boy, to hold him in my arms and coo and rock him until his sobs lessen. It was an odd feeling, the urge to just drop everything and run to the sound and smell of my Omega.  

Wait, wait. My Omega? I shook it off, pulling the land line's receiver off the wall and dialed the seven quick numbers to reach the Beta.  

Hange was a friend of his in the Scouting Legion. Although they shared the same rank, it was obvious who was the more powerful. He even considered the eccentric woman his friend, if he were to think further.  

It barely took two rings before he had to pull his ear from the receiver from all the yelling on the other line.  

"Leeviii. Wow, what's the occasion? You almost never call me. Especially while work-" The crazed woman sucked in a shocked, worried breath. "Levi, are you hurt? Did the hit go bad? What's wrong?" I rolled my eyes, and pushed off her questions.  

"No, none of that. Hange, I need you to-" The woman interrupted with a laugh. "What, need me to fetch you cleaning supplies like last time?" I growled, gripping the phone so tight it might break. "Shut the hell up and listen to me! Hange, I need you to help me with something, and I don't have time to answer questions. Come down here to the hideout. Bring your medical bag, make sure you have everything. I also need you to bring heat suppressants. And weapons. We may or may not have to hold up a position here. I've only got my knives on me, and I don't think they'll work for what may be coming." There was static on the end of the line, before a calm, but completely serious Hange spoke up. 

"Understood, on my way now." With that, she hung up.  

There was another scream, and it made Levi flinch at the pain held underneath. A sob followed close behind, and a knot formed in his throat. My Alpha was going into panic-mode, struggling with the urge to comfort the Omega in heat, and soothe his pains.  

However, I knew going in to the room would only cause more problems than solving them for Eren. Like this, the Omega could be careless enough to do anything. That includes submitting and rolling over to present himself to any available Alpha.  

 _I can'_ _t trust myself to go in there_. 

 

 

  

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day. (: If you see any grammatical error or spelling mistake, please let me know and I will fix that. Thank you for reading!


	3. My Shield and Sacrifice (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit about Eren, and we see Hangie arrive to aid Levi in protecting the vulnerable Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, as usual. This isn't beta-checked just yet so if you see anything let me know. Enjoy!

Eren POV 

It felt like I was floating, the heat around me suffocating to the point I couldn't breath. I wanted to open my eyes and scream, but my body felt like nothing more than a puddle of blood, sweat and tears.  

My side was hurting like a bitch, it must be from my broken ribs. The pain made it hard to breath, to open my mouth and inhale the oxygen my body craved. Each breath I made was shallow and needy, my heat making me desperate for a partner to sooth the ache nestled deep inside of me.  

I was lying in a bed; foreign to the touch. I couldn't remember the last time I slept in a bed this soft, or in a bed in general. How did I get here? It seemed as if my memory was slipping... 

Levi. 

The Alpha that saved me. The Alpha that promised not to hurt me. The Alpha that brought me here. He was why I was laying in a feather soft bed, safe behind thick walls of an old, dilapidated home somewhere in The Underground. I had come from a whorehouse, before. My own father sold me to the establishment when I was ten. _That was five years ago._  

For five years, I suffered in that place. For five years, I had been taught what it truly means to be an Omega. What it truly means to be some Alpha's _bitch._  

Granted, I hadn't been forced to do anything sexual. It was during the years before my first heat cycle that I was forced to learn, to watch in as other Omegas had their bodies used as if they were some toy. It put a dark perspective on what it was like to be an Omega.   

Grief swam through me, my body convulsing in pain for those who I had left behind. It was my best friend Armin that had thought up the plan for our escape. He was the one who set up the whole thing. One more day in that place, and I would have been just a fuck toy to them.  

Ironically, it was my heat that was my savior, rather than my destroyer.  

During the days leading up to my first heat cycle, they had me separated from the rest of the Omega's. They wanted to pamper me up, make me look presentable when my body surrendered to the hot core of pleasure and the need to be breed. It was that primal urge to _want_ , no, _to need to be fucked_ that had saved me.   

They had planned to sell me. To pawn me off to some high-ranking government official or some rich democrat. Hell, even the military police had been interested.  

It was always the most beautiful, the most innocent of the Omegas that got destroyed the most. And I was no exception.  

My isolation created a perfect window of opportunity for Armin to create a plan to get us out of that place. All of my meals were schedule, all of my bath's, my check-up's, everything was designed to an exact day and time. The space in between was filled with nothing but me lounging about that small prison they called a "nursing room."  

The nursing room was an individual room separated from the rest designed to help the Omega succumb to their heat naturally, in a "healthy environment". It offered soft pallet's of blankets, around the clock nourishment and medical care, etc. The room itself was paid for in advance by the person the Omega was being sold to. Such a luxury was not offered to the less-appealing Omegas.  The less fortunate were forced into their own heats, through drugs or pre-mature sexual activities before the Omegas body was ready to bond and conceive.  

That's why I hated it. That's why I wanted to get out of the fucking place. On the last night of my isolation, just a few hours before I knew I was about to go into heat, I escaped.  

I haven't got a clue how he did it, really. Somehow he had found a way to steal a key from one of the worker's and brake me out. The Nursing Room's were in a separate building, away form the rest of the Omega's. He had broken me out of the room, and from there it was an easy way out.  

Armin's plan was flawless, all loose ends were covered. Everything was as it should be. We just never would have guessed one of our own dynamic would rat us out.  

Someone had been waiting for us. Someone was waiting for Armin and I at the end of the hallway, just feet from the exit. Just feet from our freedom.  

It was me they should have taken. It was me they should have captured, not Armin. He was too precious to me, to important to life. He had goals, ambitions... 

Just as freedom slipped out of his fingers, my only friend slipped through mine.  

* * *

 

Levi POV 

 

"Fuck." I cursed, combing my ebony hair back with my fingers.  

It had been only thirty minutes, and my composure was already slipping. Eren's cries had quieted down at least, for the meantime.  

I paced around the living room, eyeing the door every other second. My Alpha instincts were scratching at my insides, howling to give in to the delectable scent on the other side of the door at the end of the hallway.  

What the fuck had I gotten myself into? 

For the second time, I reared a fist back and struck the hard stone wall, enjoying the bite of pain that accompanied it. I had to find some way to keep myself distracted, I had to find some way to... 

A loud whimper could be heard from the bedroom, Eren's voice broken with need and pain. The scent of his heat and desperation drifted in along with it, and I took a tempting step towards the call.  

My blood could be heard pumping through my ears, and for a few seconds I lost myself. My vision swam red, and I didn't register what had happened until my fist was tightening around a bronze door handle.  

It was only the knock at the front door that tore my Alpha away from my body, my consciousness retuning and my vision changing back to normal.  

  I tore my hand away, growling at myself for loosing control. Someone was at the door, it was either Hangie or someone else. 

I backed away, turning around and walking with slow, steady footsteps. Pulling out the dagger hidden underneath my belt, I stayed on guard as I walked to the door.  

Three more consecutive knocks. The first two in a steady rhythm, and the third pausing a second count after. It was Hangie.  

I pulled open the door fast, dagger at the ready in case I was mistaken. With today's luck, I could have misjudged the sequence.  

God was kind, I guess. Hangie stood in front of the threshold, body shrouded in a hood of darkness. Her tall body was covered in nothing but black clothing, a dark satchel hanging loosely by her side and a small revolver in one hand.  

"Tch, took you long enough." I spoke with a growl under my breath. Before coming in, Hangie pulled off her hood revealing her natural dark brunette hair and goggle-like glasses. Let's not forget her signature maniac grin, of course.  

The second she stepped inside, and I closed and locked the door, Hangie's face tilted up to scent the air. As a Beta, she wasn't as powerful as an Alpha was in scenting, but you didn't need to, to tell that their was most definitely an Omega in heat inside the small home.   

"Levi, what the fu-." Hangie began, covering her nose as the strong smell overwhelmed her senses, making her eyes glow a bright gold before settling into their normal shade of brown.  

"I need your help, Hangie." Hangie quirked a brow, not used to my inquiries.  

"Okay, I'm ready." The brunette nodded, setting her bag down on the small couch and looking Levi in the eye.  

"Did you bring any weapons." Levi shouldn't have asked, the way Hangie smirked should be proof enough.  

Levi watched, not surprised, as his Beta friend began pulling a multitude of weapons out of the most odd and questioning of places. Granted, they were all close-ranged weapons no bigger than her forearm, but they would kill nonetheless.   

Eren's scent was still strong, in a moment she would have to do something to sooth the Omega's aches and pains. However, they didn't get a chance.  

Just as Hangie pulled the last thin dagger from her belt, a loud series of howls tore through the air. Hangie bristled, the hairs on her arms rising. For me, the challenging sound of another Alpha put me on edge, my hackles rose and I growled.  

"Hangie, board up the windows. The doors, everything. They're coming." Grabbing two of the long dagger's and shoving a revolver in my belt, I steadied myself for the fight that was surely coming our way.   

It's gonna' be a long night.  

 

To Be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day!


	4. My Shield and Sacrifice (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a shit-eating grin on her face, the Beta raised her shotgun and positioned it at the head of the first black-eyed Alpha she saw. She stared back at its raging body as it tried in vain to tear through the boarded up window, and then, when she finally met its eyes, Hangie pulled the trigger. 
> 
> The kick-back of the powerful weapon only made her more excited. It had been so long, so, so long, since she's tasted gun powder, reveled in the smell of its grease and had the satisfaction of killing something. It was a horrific and morbid thought, yes, but Hangie never argued she was anything but at times like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm really sorry for such a late update! ): Please enjoy this new chapter, it's a bit longer than the last one, and it was really fun to wright! 
> 
> The first portion of the story I aimed to put it in third person omniscient, because I kind of wanted to have both of their feelings and thoughts when they fight. Please excuse any issues you see regarding perspective, as point of view is not one of my strong suits. Thank you! 
> 
> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!:
> 
> In this chapter there's some heavy violence and gore, seriously, it get's nasty. It doesn't have anything too, too graphic, but It's still pretty bloody and gross. So please, if this triggers you DO NOT READ IT. There should be a breaking point somewhere in there, so if you feel you don't want to take any chances, don't hesitate to just skip the gross parts. I promise I won't be offended, this is in your best interests, not mine. (: Thank you!

Levi grit his teeth, holding the long, double-edged dagger tightly in his hands. Next to him, Hangie stared between the front door and the only Alpha in the room. The dominant's scent had spiked, moving from anger and hostile to fury and some other emotion she couldn't recognize on the raven. To say it was weird would be an understatement.  

"Levi, we still have time to get out of here if you still want to ditch-." Hangie began, quickly getting cut-off by the raven. 

"No, we're staying where we are. It's too risky." A growl was stuck in Levi's throat as another set of yells not far away began. Their enemies were getting closer.  

Levi clutched his twin weapons with a white-knuckled grip. All was quite. Too quite. A cold shiver ran down his spine as the air suddenly turned cold, and the Alpha and the Beta looked each other in the eye. It was an unspoken agreement. Whether or not it was to silently say there last goodbye's to each other, or to just wish one another good luck, they wouldn't know till the end. If they even got that far, that is.  

Just as the two thought there hostile enemies had left, the first hoard-like group of sex-crazed Alpha's hit with a crash against the front door.  

The force made the door shake on its hinges, the house shuttered and the extra boarding nailed on the doorway creaked loudly in protest. The cacophonous sound tore through the air, making Hangie flinch and Levi's hackles raise.  

The snarling bodies behind the door continued to beat against the house, not caring of the two behind the door, only for the vulnerable Omega inside.

A high-pitched noise caught Hangie's attention, the window had shattered under ministrations of the Alphas outside. Wasting no time, the eccentric woman ran to block the hole. 

With a maniacal grin on her face, the Beta raised her shotgun and positioned it at the head of the first black-eyed Alpha she saw. She stared back at its raging body as it tried in vain to tear through the boarded up window, and then, when she finally met its eyes, Hangie pulled the trigger.  

The kick-back of the powerful weapon only made her more excited. It had been so long, so, so long, since she's tasted gun powder, reveled in the smell of its grease and had the satisfaction of _killing something._ It was a horrific and morbid thought, yes, but Hangie never argued she was anything but at times like these.  

Her blood lust was shared, it seemed as her gaze moved for a brief second to check on her Alpha friend. The other window was already broken through, and two Alpha's had already began to squeeze through the hole, tearing at the wooden boards and clawing their way inside.  

Blood ran down the length of their arms, broken glass cutting into their skin and growls tearing into the air. Levi definitely was as ecstatic as her, or more, it seemed as he tore through the flesh of every Alpha that tried to penetrate their barricade. 

Levi smiled, loving the weight of his weapons as they tore through flesh, blood splashing his face and chest as he tore through skin, muscle and sometimes bone. The Alpha was so absorbed in his own kill, he failed to notice as his Beta friend was slowly being overwhelmed by the hoard of Alpha's, having had to stop to reload every few seconds. He watched, not able to help yet due to his own upcoming of enemies trying to tear through.  

Hangie eventually bailed the shotgun, opting for a long blade. It was similar to the ones used with their own 3-D maneuver gear, the hilt the same size but the blade smaller. She used the new weapon to slice through flesh, crimson splashing against her glasses, sticking to her hair.  

Hangie gave a humorous second to wonder what the military police around here would do when they find the massacre in the morning. Probably nothing, the Underground was neglected of even justice. It didn't matter either way, because in the two vigilante's eyes, _this was justice._  

Hangie's blade got stuck in the neck of one of the Alpha's, trying in vain to pull it out as two more tore away the last of the boarding on the window. With a cry, she ditched the new blade and pulled out the small revolver she had stored in her belt and began firing one-by one. Each time she pulled the trigger, she mentally counted the number of bullets.

Levi had joined her, slashing away at arms, heads and chests. Another growl, and Hangie watched in horror as a tall, but wiry Alpha lunged at Levi from behind.  

"LEVI!" Hangie screamed, rearing back as a fist made its way to her face. She caught the limb, intertwining her arm with her assailant's and pulling forward to deliver a harsh punch of her own into the Alpha's right eye. She looked back just in time to see Levi battling two Alpha's at once, a blade in each hand.  

All around them was the color red, the horrific taste of iron and death on their tongues as they fought, fought and fought.  

* * *

 

 

Levi POV

I breathed harshly, getting my breath back with each inhale and exhale. I had no idea how many people I had killed, had no idea if I was wounded, and had no idea how many bodies we had to clean up. Both daggers dangled in my hands, I looked around. Nobody was left. No more. It was all over.  

Hangie sat in the corner, head resting on her knees and bullet shells littered the ground all around her. The female was shaking, privately trying to rein in her adrenaline and fear. I looked away, granting her a brief moment of privacy.  

I didn't notice I had dropped both of my blades until a sharp clatter of metal on old wood reached my ears. I kicked both of them away, knowing fore sure I wouldn't need them. I had the blood of a hoard of Alpha's on me. I was the victor. I remained supreme as dominant. _And damn, did it feel good._  

I leaned my head back an laughed a cruel laugh. My hands coming up to clutch at my hair tightly as I looked up and closed my eyes.  

"Levi?" Hangie questioned from a few feet away. She was standing now, with a slight limp as she slowly made her way over. The woman appeared cautious, knowing all to well what could happen if she got too close to him like this, an Alpha like this; friend or foe.  

"We-We won, Hangie. We did it." I responded, my vision slowly clearing. The redness was slowly subsiding. I looked back over at Hangie. She was staring intently at me. I didn't blame her. I was probably covered in as much blood as she was. 

I looked down at my torn and bloody shirt in disgust. Immediately, I ripped the soiled thing off my chest and dropped it to the ground. 

Something in the back of my mind was nagging me. Something...important. Something, no someone.  

"Eren." I shifted, ready to turn down the short hallway and burst into his room. I couldn't believe I had almost forgotten about him through this mess in the first place. But now, now both my brain and my Alpha were pushing me to check on him. To comfort him and hold him in my arms. The urge was both unexplainable, and normal. I didn't know what the hell was happening, all I knew was that I needed to be by Eren.  

Hangie, as weak as she was, stepped in front of me quickly. 

"No, Levi. You'll only scare him looking like...that. Let me do it. I'm a beta, I'm more equipped to do this and I have far more experience." I looked Hangie in the eyes, noticing her right eye was bloodshot and starting to bruise. With a stab of guilt for pulling her into all of this, I looked away in acquiescence.   

"Tch, fine. But hurry, we need to get out of here." The woman nodded, quickly running to the bathroom to splash water on her face and clear as much of the blood off as possible.  

Watching her back as she disappeared down the hallway, I took a chance sitting on the couch and waited. And waited. For what seemed like forever, Hangie finally came out of the room. She smelled of Eren, and I secretly took a whiff of if all, enjoying his scent.

Her face was pale, her dark medical bag clutched numbly in her fingers as she took a seat on the couch next to me.  

"Well?" I prompted, not liking where this was going. The beta sat their for several seconds, not knowing how to word what she was about to say next.  

"Hangie." I warned, my hands clutching into fists. I had never expected to be so bothered by the state of someone I had only just met six hours ago.  

With a dry throat, Hangie answered, staring at the broken windows and the bodies that littered the floor.  

"He's got two broken ribs, one is cracked. He might have a concussion. He's almost malnourished, and very dehydrated. His body is covered in cuts and bruises, and I think he might have a fever.  He can't continue his heat like this, Levi. He'll die soon if he doesn't get treated." The rest of Hangie's breath came out as a sigh.  

My blood ran cold, not expecting there to be this much damage to the poor Omega. What had happened to him to be this broken? It couldn't have been the earlier thugs... It wasn't possible. Someone else was responsible for most of this, there was no way in hell.  

"Okay then, we'll..we'll get him treated. We'll take him to a hospital. They'll be able to help him, they can fix him." I spoke fast, making up a plan as I go. Hangie bristled, looking away from the bodies and at her blood-stained hands. 

"That won't help, Levi." Hangie answered solemnly.  

"Of course it will, we've just got to-." I stuttered, confused and angry.  

"Levi, he's in heat. His body isn't strong enough to heal himself. Even with treatment, his body won't heal. All the energy he has is going to withstanding the effects of what's happening to his body as his cycle runs its course. It's too late to give him suppressants, they'll only make him sick with how dehydrated and malnourished he is." The beta informed, breaking the news harshly. I leaned forward and gripped my knees to keep myself grounded, trying hard to figure out a way out of the situation.

"That's not all." Hangie continued, and looked up. For the first time since the conversation started, we met gazes. Hangie's eyes showed nothing. Even her usual eccentric grin was gone. She was indifferent.  

"You've imprinted on him. Or, I mean, each other." Hangie sighed.

My breath let out in a rush, and it felt as if all the blood in my body had disappeared. I was dizzy with confusion, and I had a million and one questions as to how in the fuck something like that had happened.  

"How do you know for sure? I mean, it could just be his heat pheromone's-."  

"Trust me, I know. I couldn't go two feet into the room without seeing you in his eyes, or in his smell." Hangie confirmed. 

"But it could just be a mistake, I mean, I've touched him before, he might just be.-" 

"Levi, he's the one. There's no doubt about it." Hangie's eyes held both sympathy and slight happiness, and frankly, I didn't know what to feel just yet.  

To be imprinted means that you had finally found your "soul mate." There was no science to it, it was an unexplained phenomena and happened so rarely that it was almost never heard of by most people. He had found me as his partner, his soul mate. He would forever me drawn to me, no matter the circumstance. And Hangie was saying that he had imprinted on me as well? I had no idea the thoughts that were running through my head when I thought about the Omega, only that they were confusing and my Alpha inside wouldn't just shut the hell up about it all.  

Either way, the shock was short-lived. Eren would die soon, and it was just my luck that something like that would have happened to me. 

"Is there...Isn't there anything we could do?" I asked numbly, my heart already shutting down. I had barely known the kid, and it felt like my whole world was falling apart in my hands.  

"No...there's nothing _we_ could do." Hangie said, staring intently at me. 

"But?" I asked, knowing there was more to this than she was letting on.  

"But...there's something _you_ could do about it. And I have a slight feeling you won't like it. At all." Hangie's mouth twisted into the smallest of smirks.  

"Tell me, I don't care. I won't let another person die if I can help it. Especially if he's my...mate." _My mate._  

My mate. My Omega. My partner. My life.  

The words ran through my head like a mantra, unable to distinguish anything else in my head but the green-eyed brat.  

"Well...since you've imprinted on him, there is one thing you could do. I've no idea if it will work though." I listened, waiting fore her to continue.  

"Your only option is to bind him. You need to make some form of connection so that you can share a bond of energy. I don’t think you have to mate him, I think it will just work if you bite him. Scent him, claim him. He doesn't have any choice if he wants to live. You've imprinted on each other, and this is your only chance to save him. This way, he'll have just enough energy to start the heeling process, and then I could take care of the rest." 

I've never claimed anyone in my entire life. I've had flings with other Beta's, one-night stands and such. But never have I ever shared something with someone that required that much level of intimacy. I had planned on staying single and unmated my entire life.  

But, doing something as personal as claiming someone meant that there was no going back. There was no way it would ever be the same. Even if there was, we were permanently together due to their imprinting. I had to do it, I had to do it or Eren would die.  

And, as corny as it sounds, I already care about him too much to let him go. He was mine now, and I, his. No going back. No regrets.  

Hangie must have mistaken my silence for something else, because soon she was trying to convince me to take the chance.  

"Levi, I know that this a huge step for you, and I know that you didn't really plan on having a mate, or a family or whatever for the matter, but.-" 

"I'll do it. I'll mark him. I'll make him mine." I said, my voice stern and serious.  

Hangie was dumbfounded. She looked at me with astonishment in her eyes, for sure knowing I wouldn't accept such a responsibility as having an Omega.  

"Levi, are you, are you sure? There's no going back, I mean, I know it's possible he could die so I don't want to make you feel obligated to save him, and there's always something I overlooked that could help him. I mean, I could, I could research.-"  

"Hangie." I silenced her ramblings, my Alpha tone re-emerging itself once again today. "I said I'll do it. I'll mark him." Hangie's gaze softened, shifting in her spot to look at me. 

"Levi, are you sure?" Hangie put emphasis on each word, wanting me to feel the gravity of the decision I was making.  

I gave her question some thought. Of course, nobody would ever in the world be one-hundred-percent sure on making a life-choice this big. However, when I thought back to what would happen to him if I didn't... 

"Yes, I'm sure. He's my responsibility now. I'll do whatever I can to help." _He's mine now._ I wanted to say. _He belongs to me._ The thoughts drifted in my head for a bit, my resolve becoming stronger and stronger.  

"Good, then. Because there's just one more thing." Hangie looked at me sheepishly, shifting her weight and moving her gaze to the hallway.  

"What is it?" I cocked a brow and my tone darkened. I was getting very fed up with Hangie's ambiguity.  

"He's so far in heat right now that when he wakes up, he won't remember a damned thing that happened. At the moment, his brain is just a fogged up mess of heat pheromones. Therefore, I doubt he'll understand that you're marking him in the first place." Hangie rushed through her sentence, and I was left confused one again.  

"What do you mean, Hangie?" I growled, getting even more aggravated with the brunette. Hangie sighed, taking a deep breath before beginning again.  

"Even though he knows you've imprinted on each other, he's too heat-drunk to give his own proper consent. He won't realize any of what's happening until his heat it over fully. He'll basically be stuck in the dark."  

Now it was my turn to be baffled.  

"You mean to tell me-" I paused, looking Hangie dead in the eye. "-that I have no other choice to mark this boy for life _without his permission?_ Or he'll die otherwise?" Please don't say yes, please don't say yes, please don't say yes, please don't-

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." Hangie even had the nerve to finish it off with a pleased smile.  

"Son of a fucking bitch." I breathed.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the violence was short-lived, I tried really hard to make it as fulfilling as possible. I deleted most parts because I didn't want it to be too long, I wanted to put more stress on the second half of the chapter. Please let me know if you see any mistakes, as well as grammar issues. (: 
> 
> Comments really make my day, so please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! XD


	5. Yours, Truly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I stared on at the blood dripping down his neck, I didn't know whether or not I saved the boy's life, or tore it apart. 
> 
> Either way, he was mine now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short, and I'm sorry for that. 
> 
> Ps, there's a bit of angst in this chapter and I apologize for that as well.

"Son of a fucking bitch."  

I cursed, immediately exhaling in anger. Hangie continued to sit next to me, taciturn and serious for once.  

How the fuck was I supposed to handle this situation? I knew I had accepted the Omega as my own already, but I was having second thoughts after hearing Hangie's last words. If I were stuck in the brat's position, I would want consent before anyone made that large of a tie with me.  

That was impossible though, so here we are instead. Alone, Eren on the verge of death and dead bodies piled up at our feet. The crimson liquid had noticeably started to stick to the floor boards, the liquid coagulating and creating a gross mess. I scowled in disgust, kicking one of the dead Alpha's appendages away from my blood-stained boot. 

What am I going to do now? No matter how hard I think about it, I know for a fact I wouldn't be able to even lay a hand on him personally without the boy's consent. It wasn't that I was afraid of the guilt that would follow, I was afraid for the boy.  

Stuck in a situation as shitty as this, with absolutely no choice on what happens to him...It was real' shitty. And familiar.  

"Tch." I scowled, running a hand over my eyes. I was getting a headache from all this stress, and the heavy stench of blood in the air was messing with my stomach.  

A cry tore through the air, and once again I felt my stomach twist up in knots at the sound. It was high-pitched, and in pain. Eren was calling for something, no someone.  

It didn't take too long to realize that the someone he was calling for was me. My Alpha instincts growled, forcing my body to stand from the couch and go to the Omega in need.  

"Levi!" Hangie scowled, most likely fed-up with the instinct-driven Alpha.  

The brunette grabbed for her bag, quickly running forwards and ahead of me to slow my pursuit to the bedroom down the hallway.  

The door burst open with a loud smack, the metal of the doorknob was stuck into the wall of the bedroom. Hangie rushed forward, dropping to her knees as she reached the bed and began to dig in her satchel.  

I couldn't take another step into the room. My heart clenched so hard, the pain almost had me on my knees. The smell was almost too much to handle.  

Eren lay in the center of the bed, his close torn off in an effort to cool his own heated skin. The blankets of the small queen bed were torn away and thrown off, laying on the ground in a sad heap. The Omega's petite body squirmed against the mattress, his whole body blushing and seemingly in pain as he lay on his stomach and thrusted into the mattress desperately. His small hands fisted into the sheets, his face a mess of tears and agony as his body continued to rack with convulsions.  

His pained gaze lifted from the bed to myself as my scent made its way over to him. His eyes widened in shock, before his body convulsed again and he cried out.  

His body was at a cross between needing to grind into the mattress for friction, and not wanting to move at all due to his heavy, broken body.  

"Hangie!" I half yelled, half growled at the woman digging in her bag.  

"Hangie, fucking help him!" I screamed, both hands clutching both sides of a doorway to keep myself from doing anything potentially harmful to the Omega.  

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" She sniped back, pulling out a syringe from her bag as well as a glass vile. The beta moved to grab at Eren's arm, but the Omega growled.  

While holding on to the bed for dear life, the Omega bared his teeth at the Beta as she tried to touch him. Hangie scooted closer to the bed, only to suddenly fall back as the Omega lunged to bite at her throat in aggression.  

"Levi, I can't do this on my own, fucking help me!" The beta yelled, now much more weary of the feisty Omega in heat.  

She didn't have to say that twice, my body moved across the room and by her side in under a second. Hangie was good at her job, having been trained for field-work such as this.  

However, I couldn't help but cringe as she stuck the short, hypodermic needle in her mouth to bite off the cap with her teeth.  

The thin plastic rolled along on the floor, and with nimble hands, Hangie plunged the needle into the glass vile and retracted its contents.  

"Hold him down, now! I need him to stay still." I nodded, looking everywhere but Eren's eyes. My Alpha roared, yelled and screamed in protest, but I endured. This was for his sake, if Hangie had any hope at all for helping the kid, than I wouldn't result to claiming him. That was the last thing I wanted to do. We may be soul mates, but I'd die without first ever giving him a choice.  

I sat on the bed, slowly moving until I had one hand gripping his nape and the other his arm, just above the elbow. His body went limp in my hold, immediately arching his back at the touch of mate and moaning.  

"Do it now, Hangie." I growled, flipping over his arm to expose the softer skin of the inside of his elbow. The Beta didn't hesitate, she broke open a vile of antiseptic and smeared it over the expanse of skin. The needle was inserted into the skin next, slowly but surely.  

In just a few short seconds, she pulled it out. The skin in the area was red and inflamed, a pin point of blood ran down his arm and the boy continued to squirm.  

"What did you give him, Hangie?" I asked, releasing the hold I had on his arm but keeping a firm hand on the back of his neck.  

The nape of an Omega is extremely sensitive, held firm by any Alpha or Beta, the nerves in the nape serve to sooth or make them immobile by the pheromones given off by any opposite dynamic. More effective when gripped by Alpha's, the nape of the neck is the most vulnerable part of an Omega's body. 

"Heat suppressants. It's the only thing I can give him right now. I would have tried morphine or even tranquilizer, but his body will just reject the drug anyway." Hangie spoke, preparing another needle of heat suppressants.  

"But didn't you just say you couldn't give him suppressants earlier?" I sneered, trying to keep my own body under control.  

"I did, but it's the only choice we have left." Hangie replied. 

Eren's body suddenly became a pale-greenish underneath my fingertips, and looked down in concern as his body suddenly dry-heaved into the mattress.  

Eren's body trembled, before he let out another gut-wrenching sob of pain as the drug inside him made him feel sick with nausea. His heat pheromones didn't wear down in the slightest, if anything, they became stronger. Even the slick between his legs continued at a steady pace, I didn't need to look to know. I could smell it from a mile away.  

I looked down at Eren hopelessly, his face a mess of tears and his body in agony. If his whole consciousness were really here, this would undoubtedly be the worst pain he's ever felt in his entire life. Although the drug was in him, Eren still continued to rut against the sheets and moan.  

For the first time since entering the room, I looked into Eren's eyes.  

Even crying big, fat tears and blown wide with pain and lust, they were still the most beautiful he had ever seen. They were pleading with him, and I couldn't stop himself from reaching forward and running my free hand through his soft, brown hair.  

"L-Levi." Eren desperately murmured, so soft that I knew only I could hear.  

"Hangie, get out." I uttered, not looking up from Eren's turquoise-blue eyes.  

The woman looked up at me, before nodding an quickly leaving the room and shutting the door tight. I was grateful for her haste, as I knew I couldn't stand seeing him like this any second longer.  

I didn't know very many lullaby's. In fact, I had only known one in my life. Even so, I was still having trouble recalling the tune as I gently hovered over Eren's body and hummed its melody sweetly into his ear.  

His body seemed like it melted into my own as I shifted my weight on the bed, his waist between my knee's and his hands held against the sheet's by his head. His back was arched as I hovered over him, and his body shook and trembled with sobs of pain and need.  

I continued the pleasant melody, blowing at the skin by the junction of his neck and shoulder before giving it a tiny kiss. Moving one of my hands to hold both of Eren's own, I used my now free hand to rub against the skin of Eren's chest, my hand stopping just over where his heart should be.  

With the last note of the song slowly fading into nothing, I breathed a sigh and settled my forehead against his incredibly hot skin.  

"I’m sorry." I apologized, before lifting my head up and biting into the soft skin of his neck and shoulder. 

I held firm, and closed my eyes tight as he screamed. The bite was more painful than It actually should have been, as most times it was delivered during a moment of climax.  

Eren's body tried to tear itself away from my own, but I growled and held firm onto the skin long enough for the mark to settle in, along with my scent.  

I didn't let go until his body went limp, knowing the suppressants had finally began to work due to the sudden burst of adrenaline and energy coursing through the young Omega's veins.  

Eren's body lay limp, his eyes half lidded and his body completely numb from the after effects of the claiming mark. He wouldn't be able to move properly for about two hours. And, during those two hours, I knew his body would use this as a good moment to get some rest.  

I lifted myself off of him, standing beside his bed now and watching him sleep soundly. Looking over at the abandoned blankets on the floor, I picked one up at random and wrapped it securely around the Omega's frail body.  

The bite mark would heal in just a few short days, and his own Alpha scent as well as claiming mark would remain forever.  

As I stared on at the blood dripping down his neck, I didn't know whether or not I saved the boy's life, or tore it apart.  

Either way, he was _mine_ now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't looking too good for Eren right now, but I promise you it will get better! (: Please, if you enjoyed the chapter, let me know! I love comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I left you guys off at a cliff hanger! Lol. Did you guys enjoy it? Please leave me comments. (: PS: I take constructive criticism well, so feel free to tell me when I have spelling/grammar errors.


End file.
